User talk:Bovina96
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bovina96 page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Hi, my name is Katherine. I am currently a high school sophomore and I am proud to be part of this wiki. I just love learning about World War 2. Hello Bovina96, Welcome to the wiki, thanks for your edits to the nazi category, but try to keep the information/pictures to articles. Anyway, let me tell you that we do not copy from wikipedia and we don't use infoboxes. Most users don't bother to read the policies so I just want to inform you. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:16,3/23/2012 23:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Getting to work Hello Bovina96, Well, as I said before welcome and I just want to give you a full "tour" what to do on the wiki. Ok, the first thing is that we have several admins and four bureaucrats including myself on the wiki. I'm the most active and I reply very quickly, so I'm happy to answer any and all questions. The Historian command center forum is for users who want to talk about real life events. For example, have you ever been to a WWII forum where people ask questions like "How many troops landed on D-Day" or "When was WWII officially over", well that is the place to ask and answer those kinds of questions. Council forum is not really for regular users as it is for the wiki council which can decide long-term blocks, large changes in format, extra wikia staff help, etc. Although, if you have a problem on the wiki, tell Sascha Kreiger or Inquisitor as he is known. He is the head of the military police which are bascially members who make sure everybody follows conduct rules, but they are still an experimental group. You can read more about the groups on the Jobs Available page. I'm a newsletter writer and my job is as the title says, writing in the newsletter. If you want, you can be accepted into this group or the seabees group. The Seabees are basically members who are good with coding, templates, etc. Sorry, if I'm bombarding you with information, but I just wanted to tell you about all the things you can do here. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:16,3/24/2012 15:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I will have to delete your profile picture, we don't allow personal photos. Sorry Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:33,3/24/2012 15:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hello Bovina96, This is your warning for your actions. You have deleted all content from the holocaust page which was clearly not vandalism. You deleted all of the messages on Bluefire2's talk page and there still the little matter of you creating pages without content. Like I said above, this is your warning, if you do not abide, a block will be issued or this can be taken to court. Fargo84 Talk World War II 13:55,3/26/2012 13:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Court date- discuss unblocking Avatar Thanks, its Santorum. The candidate who I thinks should win. Ruler of the Coasters 22:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hello Bovina96, Do you think you could verify the copyright status on the Hitler Youth Weapons pictre because as of about two months ago, we started to add more image licensing because it is more professional and we want to avoid copyright issues. Fargo84 Talk World War II 12:57,3/28/2012 12:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Spam Blogs, Images, and contentless pages Hello Bovina96, You have recently created a spam blog about how Adolf Hitler was evil after you had already posted one about nearly the same topic. Only, the second blog, you had no real point. You also continue to post images with meaningless names, off-topic images, and pages that are contentless. You have already been warned, I am giving you another chance before taking this to court. Fargo84 Talk World War II 00:35,3/31/2012 00:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ANI Neonazism Actually, there are groups who still support Adolf Hitler. Possibly for the same reason that many people supported him before and throughout WWII. Although, many Germans including members of the Wehrmacht did not support Hitler during WWII and were simply fighting for their country which was being controlled by Hitler. 22:52,4/6/2012 22:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't like Adolf Hitler, I'm just saying that people still support him and his cause. 23:08,4/7/2012 23:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Evil Hitler? I do in some ways and in some i dont, i admire that he did not like communism and that he built Germany back to a super power after WWI, however, the thing that keeps me from just saying yes is the holacaust, so to answer your question, yes and no. Pancake301 JAF Well, you can see all the evidence in his court case, but below is some of the things he did. *Refused to step down from bureaucrat position *Vandalized Sascha Kreiger's user page *Spammed Edit Histories to make it seem like he has contributed greatly *Used excuses to say we couldn't de-bureaucrat him *Blocked users from other wikis here because he was frustrated at them *Got this wiki reported *In a way "took over the wiki" Should I go on? He was blocked indefinitely and no one is allowed to change his block. He even killed our affilite program right when it was beginning to prosper. 13:51,4/12/2012 13:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Please stop asking people if they like Hitler It's such an obvious question that it sounds like a personal attack and accusation of Nazism. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 17:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh okay!!! --Unsigned by Bovina96 ::1) Please remember to sign your posts. 2) Do not remove content from talk pages. 3) Please indent your responses with : and ::, depending on the level if indent needed, ::To elaborate on your removal of talk page content, it appears that you have removed content from your talk page that has any significance to misconduct or disciplinary action. That is unacceptable, for the obvious reasons and because it obstructs the record of communication. Please be aware that your edits have been in violation of the talk page policies; further violations will result in action at ANI. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Gestapo Well the Gestapo sometimes hunted down Jews like Anne Frank I believe, and they hunted down political rivals. Also, please stop putting random pictures on my talk page. 15:03,4/14/2012 15:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine 15:08,4/14/2012 15:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't delte your talk page unless it is spam. It may be over, but you can't delete it. Archive it if you don't want it on your talk page. 15:14,4/14/2012 15:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Spam You can recognize spam by looking for the following key factors: 1. Is the text in question being repeated over and over? 2. Does the text link an article to another website so the website can get more viewers? 3. Is the text gibberish or obviously vandalism? 01:14,4/16/2012 01:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Advice Please stop your edit pattern of removing content, and in particular warning and administrative notices, from your talk page. Removing any non vandalized content (to be determined as vandalism by a sysop) is a violation of wiki policy. Failure to comply may lead to an ANI report and blocking. Because your do not reveal substantial meaningful contributions to the World War II Wiki, it is very likely that you would be blocked indefinitely. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Headlines First off, please use Headlines! It makes it very hard to find your comments on my talk page when you post it under another user's comment/headline. Second, I mean that JAF took control of the wiki. He had bureaucrat powers, he banned anyone who opposed him, and nobody, but Nelfen edited until staff could remove him. 02:59,5/5/2012 02:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia I've already told another user why, please refer to their talk page. 01:33,6/2/2012 01:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia User:Auguststorm1945 21:44,6/3/2012 21:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC)